The Biostatistics and Information Sciences Core for the Program in Hyperthermia and Perfusion Effects in Cancer Therapy will support the statistical, bioinformatics and information systems needs of all projects. The specific aims are: 1) Biostatistics Support-To provide statistical leadership in the design, monitoring, analysis and reporting of research projects conducted by the Program investigators. This Core will provide statistical support and collaboration in the planning and conduct of pre-clinical and clinical research and for collaboration with biomedical scientists, including analysis of correlative studies, e.g., imaging, physiological and pharmacologic data generated in all projects and cores; 2) Bioinformatics Support-To provide statistical expertise in the gene array analysis in the research projects 4 and 5 and the tissue and gene array core (Core C) conducted by the Program investigators. This Core will provide statistical support and collaboration in the planning and conduct of gene array analysis and for collaboration with biomedical scientists; 3) Information Systems Support - To develop and maintain databases to handle data collection needs for clinical trials, tracking of pathology specimens, thermometry data and image storage. Additional information systems support will be provided in the form of database administration, database requirements analysis, and server support. Computational hardware and software will also be updated as required. This core will ensure HIPAA compliance in all electronic collection and dissemination of data; and 4) Data Management Support-To oversee and direct data management and data quality control activities across all projects and cores to provide data collection and data entry support and to ensure consistency in data collection. Assistance with forms development from this core will be coordinated by the data manager to the Program investigators. In addition, data management support will be provided by ensuring HIPAA compliance for data management activities within the Program. Dr. Daohai Yu, Assistant Professor in the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics and Cancer Center Biostatistics and Faculty Statistician for the CALGB and Kimberly Johnson, Director of Cancer Center Information Systems are Co-Directors of the Core. Dr. Yu will continue to direct biostatistics and bioinformatics initiatives in this area, while Ms. Johnson will direct information systems initiatives and assist Dr. Yu in administering the Core.